Hogwarts love lives
by Snow-women-rule
Summary: (Used to be called Harry and Ginny) Duh! It's what the title says. Chapter 3 up! (Changed my name and e-mail)
1. Harry and Ginny

Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so it would be great if you could leave a review. Any way this is set just after OotP, and it does contain spoilers about who died. This is just a warning in case you haven't read the book yet.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry potter and its characters do not belong to me in anyway shape or form; they belong to J K Rowling. Also the lyrics to Christina Aguilera's son do not belong to me, I'm just using them in this fic.  
  
Scene change *****  
  
//Songwords//  
  
=*Thoughts=*  
  
Harry and Ginny - Part 1  
  
//It hurts my soul 'cause I don't let go  
  
All these walls are caving in  
  
I can't stop my suffering  
  
I hate to sow that I lost control but I  
  
Keep going right back to the one thing  
  
That I need to walk away from//  
  
Ginny sat on her bed listening to her Christina Aguilera CD. =*This song is so appropriate for me*= she thought. =*Somehow I just keep going back to thinking about Harry*=. Suddenly Ron burst into her room.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" she said getting off her bed and turning her music off.  
  
"No," said Ron simply. "I came to tell you that Harry's coming tomorrow. Just though you'd like to know,"  
  
"Yeah, well you've told me now so you can go," Ginny scowled pushing her brother towards her bedroom door.  
  
"Ok, ok," he said. "You got PMT or something?"  
  
"Ron get out now!" she replied dangerously. Ron left thinking that she might throw her Gobstone set at him if he didn't. Ginny shut the door, sighed, and turned to the mirror on her dresser.  
  
"You got it bad girl," the mirror said sympathetically.  
  
"I know," Ginny said darkly flopping down onto the bed. =*I sure wish I hadn't though*= she thought before falling asleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Mmm?" Ginny mumbled rolling over.  
  
"Ginny, get up. Harry'll be here soon and I want everyone up to welcome him. Come on," Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Alright," she shouted back. "Don't blow a fuse," Ginny mumbled under her breath. She yawned, stretched and dragged herself out of bed. Pulling on her blue polo-neck jumper and flared denim skirt, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She put her hair up in a clip and applied a bit of make up. Finally she added the locked she had got for her last birthday and her gold bangles. Satisfied, she put on her denim mules and wet downstairs to breakfast.  
  
"Get you. What's the special occasion?" Bill asked smiling at his sister.  
  
"Oh, morning to you too," Ginny replied brightly. "Anyway, what's wrong with getting dressed up occasionally?"  
  
"Nothing, I was only teasing," he said and went back to his toast.  
  
"Have some toast Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "You look lovely by the way,"  
  
"Thanks mum," Ginny said grabbing a slice of toast and marmalade. Everyone was at the kitchen table. "What time is Harry coming?" she asked casually.  
  
"Half past nine. Hermione's coming too. She'll be sharing your room," Ron told her.  
  
"Oh, that's good," Ginny said before lapsing into silence. =*I wonder what Hermione will say when I tell her I like Harry again? Should i tell her?*=  
  
"Ginny! Ginny!" Ron shouted.  
  
"What? Sory, I was daydreaming,"  
  
"I said are you looking forward to seeing Harry and Hermione again?"  
  
"Oh, yeah sure. It'll be fun to have them here again. Like the world cup,"  
  
"Yeah, it will,"  
  
"I'd better get going. I need to go and get Harry," Mr. Weasley said getting up. Her kissed his wife on the cheek and said goodbye to his children before he diasapparated.  
  
*****  
  
"They're here, they're here!"  
  
Everyone jumped up to welcome Harry and Hermione. Harry grinned when he saw Ginny.  
  
"Hi! Had a good summer? You look nice by the way," he said hugging her.  
  
"Thanks, I've had an ok summer. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, you know," Harry replied, his face darkening.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, you must feel awful! And staying with the Dursley's probably didn't help," Ginny felt awful for being so cheerful when Harry had lost Sirius.  
  
"It's ok, it's just hard to get used to it. I miss him,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs with Ron? Get yourself settled in," Ginny suggested.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll let you catch up with Hermione," Ginny watched Harry's retreating back as he climbed up the stairs. Getting herself together. She turned around and hugged Hermione.   
  
"I've missed you," she cried.  
  
"Missed you too," Hermione replied. "Let's go upstairs," Ginny took that last sentence to be 'I'll talk to you there'   
  
In her room, Ginny put on one of her CD's and she and Hermione both sat on the bed.  
  
"You like his again, don't you?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Ginny asked blushing.  
  
"To me, I don't think anyone else knows,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Let him know. He really likes you Ginny. If he doesn't say yes, he'll let you down really gently. It'd move things on one way or another," Hermione said.  
  
"You think?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I know," Hermione replied. "Go for it,"  
  
"Ok, I will," Ginny got off the bed and left her room. Outside Ron's door, she stopped, leaning against the wall. =*Am I doing the right thing?*= She wondered. =*Just do it, there's no turning back now,*= breathing deeply, she leaned upon the handle and opened the door.  
  
"Ginny, what's up?" Ron asked.  
  
"Can... can I speak to Harry. It's important," She said, Harry shot a look at Ron. He got up from Ron's bed.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said following Ginny out of the room.  
  
"In here, Charlie won't mind," she said entering her older brothers bedroom.  
  
"What's up Ginny? What's so important?" he asked, intrigued.  
  
"I... I have something to tell you,"  
  
"Go on,"  
  
"Just promise you won't laugh at me,"  
  
"I'd never do that! You know I wouldn't,"  
  
"I know, it's just that this is big,"  
  
"What's big? Ginny, is it Voldemort?"  
  
"What! No! it's nothing that bad. At least I hope you don't think it is. I don't think you..."  
  
"Ginny, spit it out,"  
  
"Ok, this is going to sound really weird, but I love you Harry,"  
  
"I love you too,"  
  
"What?" Ginny asked shell-shocked. Had he really jut said what she thought she heard him say?  
  
"I love you," Harry repeated before kissing her gently on the lips. Feeling a tingle running up and down her body, she fell into his arms returning his kiss with all the passion she had.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know," Charlie stuttered. He had just walked in on them.  
  
"It's ok, sorry we took your room Charlie," Harry said letting go of Ginny.  
  
"No problem. Congratulations, by the way, it took you two long enough,"  
  
"Thanks," Ginny blushed.  
  
"Come on Ginny, I think Charlie wants his room back," Harry took Ginny by one hand and led her out of the room. "When shall we ell the others?"  
  
"At dinner. Everyone'll be there and we can tell them together," Ginny replied.  
  
"Ok, see you later," Harry said kissing her and going back into Ron's room. Ginny went back to her own room.  
  
"I'm guessing he said yes," Hermione said looking at Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, he told me he loves me,"  
  
"I'm so happy for you,"  
  
"We're going to tell everyone tonight at diner,"  
  
"Good,"  
  
*****  
  
At the table, Ginny kept glancing up at Harry. Their knees kept touching under the table and Harry smiled at her. She smiled back. At the end of dessert, after clearing the table, Ginny whispered to Harry. "Now?"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Erm... Harry and I have an announcement to make. We're going out with each other, that is we love each other..."  
  
Ginny trailed off as her family and Hermione burst into a chorus of congratulations. She smiled at Harry. Everything was just perfect. Harry loved her and her family were happy about it. Her smile widened as Ron hugged her.  
  
"Well done sis," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Fini.  
  
Thanks for reading this, everyone. Now all you have to do is to leave a review telling me how much you loved/liked/didn't like/hated my fic. Ciao. 


	2. Ron and Hermione

Hogwarts love lives Part 2 - Ron and Hermione  
  
Hermione sat up sighing. She gently picked her wand up off the bedside table and muttered 'lumos' careful to make sure the curtains around her four poster bed were closed so that she didn't wake the other girls. She'd been back at Hogwarts for a week now and she already had plenty of homework. Sighing again, she opened her Arithmancy book and started reading.  
  
A few minutes later she shut the book and pushed it to the end of the bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs, resting her chin on her knees. A tear rolled slowly down Hermione's cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away. She jumped up from her bed and went over to the window brushing her hair from her eyes. She sat on the window seat, gazing at the moon. Suddenly, she turned round hearing a noise. Lavender had just sat up.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep, that's all," Hermione answered and walked back over to her bed. Lavender came over and sat down next to Hermione. Spotting a tear on her friend's cheek, she put her arms around her.  
  
"What's up Hermione?" she asked gently. Hermione's tears fell faster. "Come on, you can tell me,"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just being stupid," Hermione said, wiping her cheeks furiously.  
  
"It's not nothing, Hermione, you're crying. Here, come on; let's go to the common room. We don't want to wake everyone up. Come on," Lavender said and guided Hermione down the stairs to the chairs by the fire. "Tell me Hermione," she coaxed.  
  
"It's Ron,"  
  
"What's he done?" Lavender demanded.  
  
"It's not so much what he's done. Not really. It's he's so...infuriating. But, I really like him. I like him so much Lavender that it hurts," Hermione sobbed. Lavender hugged her.  
  
"If that's how you feel, you should tell him,"  
  
"No way, I can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...oh I don't know. I just can't,"  
  
"Yes you can,"  
  
"I'm going back to bed," Hermione said standing up.  
  
"Wait..." Lavender said. Suddenly, there was a movement on the stairs to the boys dormitory - Ron appeared, wearing maroon pyjamas that were too small for him. Hermione groaned.  
  
"This is just what I need," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What's going on? Are you two ok?" Ron asked, yawning.  
  
"I'll...err...just leave you to it, yeah," Lavender said dashing to the stairs.  
  
"Lavender!" Hermione shouted, but Lavender ignored her and ran up the stairs. Hermione sighed and flopped back down into her chair.  
  
"You ok?" Ron asked again, sitting opposite her.  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione snapped.  
  
"So why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not," she said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Are too,"  
  
"Just leave it Ron,"  
  
"Ok, but you know you can talk to me,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Night then," Ron said and stood up. When he got to the bottom of the stairs Hermione stopped him. "What?" he asked her.  
  
"Can you come back? I need to tell you something," she told him. Ron walked back to his seat.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Ok, this is going to sound totally crazy and everything but here goes. I really like you,"  
  
"No duh! You're one of my best friends. I'd be really worried if you didn't like me," Ron said getting up again.  
  
"No, just sit down Ron. I mean that I like you like you, not just like you,"  
  
"Oh," Ron said, going scarlet. He stood up quickly. "I've got to go," he said, rushing up the stairs as Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have done that," she said to herself.  
  
*****  
  
When Hermione went to breakfast the next morning, Harry told her that Ron had already had breakfast and left.  
  
"He seemed keen to go. And to avoid you. Have you fallen out again?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think I've blown it, Harry," Hermione said wearily.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, I don't want to talk about it,"  
  
"Ok, hi Ginny," Harry said greeting his girlfriend before she sat down.  
  
"What's with Hermione Ginny said to Harry tucking a lock of bright red hair behind her ear.  
  
"I think she's had a row with Ron," Harry whispered back handing her the sugar. Hermione suddenly dropped her spoon in her bowl and stood up.  
  
"I've got to go to the library, I'll see you later," she said grabbing her school bag and leaving.  
  
In the library she found Ron sitting with a Quidditch book open on his lap.  
  
"Hi," she said softly. Ron looked up and turned beetroot. "Can I sit down?"  
  
"Whatever," Ron replied shortly.  
  
"Ron, I didn't mean to freak you out last night, I just...I don't know, I just had to tell you. Thanks for not telling Harry," she finished lamely. Ron put his book down.  
  
"I only freaked out because I kinda like you too but I didn't think you'd ever like me in that way and I just couldn't handle it.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"I just want you to know that we can't let this affect our friendship,"  
  
"Well that's exactly what I had in mind," Hermione said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In a good way. I want us to be more that just friends Ron. You and me. How about it?"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously," Hermione confirmed. She leaned towards him and kissed him gently. He kissed her back passionately  
  
"This is a school library, not a teenage make-out party! Out! Now!" Madam Pince, the school librarian, shrieked. They broke apart grinning. As they left the library, Ron took Hermione's hand in his own and gave it a quick squeeze. Hermione answered with a little squeeze of her own and together they walked hand-in-hand to Transfiguration.  
  
"Urrgh! Granger and Weasley!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked "That is sick even for you, Granger,"  
  
"Oh, shut up Pansy and save everyone a headache," Hermione retorted.  
  
"Get off!" Pansy shrieked at her friend, who was the only thing keeping her from launching herself at Hermione.  
  
"Get over yourself," Ron said smiling at Hermione. She smiled back and they burst out laughing as Malfoy tried to jinx them, but accidentally turned Pansy into a weasel. "Suit's you Pansy," Ron said and burst into a fresh peal of laughter. 


	3. Ginny and Draco well, why spoil a patter...

Disclaimer, God theses are so lame, as if any of the books belong to me... yes I'm J.K.Rowling and I've decided to write a fic about my own book because I can't do it in the real one...whatever!  
A/N: Anyway, I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed for me, I really appreciate it. I'm not gonna mention you all by name though, because then my a/n would be longer than my story. Sorry it's taken so long...well, hope ya enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ginny shot a look of disgust at Draco Malfoy who was taunting a first year. She marched forward and grabbed his wand just before he jinxed the terrified boy in front of him. Draco turned to face her.  
"What do you think your doing?" He said, trying to free his wand.  
"Bully someone your own size, Malfoy." Ginny said coolly. The first year took this as an opportunity to scarper. Satisfied, Ginny let go of Malfoy's wand. Malfoy pocketed it and looked at Ginny.  
"What's it to you, anyway?" Malfoy said, a look of contempt on his pale face. Ginny looked into his cold, green eyes and found herself lost in their depths. Forcing herself back to reality, she threw him a dirty look.  
"Your bullying a first year, of course I was going to do something. You may think you own Hogwarts but you don't. Not now. Now everyone knows exactly who your precious dad is. Don't make the same mistake, Draco. You can do better." Ginny turned to leave.  
"Yeah, well thanks for the tip, but I can make my own decisions." Malfoy retorted. Ginny looked back.  
"Just make sure you make the right ones." She replied, and she walked away. Malfoy stared after her. When she disappeared around a corner he turned and hurried to the Slytherin common room.  
In his dormitory, he sat on his bed and closed the green curtains. He ran his fingers through his white-blond hair. He couldn't. Not Ginny. She was a Weasley for crying out loud. And anyway, she was seeing Potter. And she hated him. It was only the other month that she'd cursed him with a Bat- Bogey Hex. Granted, he had been holding her and the other outcasts prisoner for Umbridge. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Ginny strode through the Gryffindor common room.  
"Hey Ginny," Harry said. "You ok?"  
"Not now Harry," she answered walking past him. She reached her dormitory and flopped onto her bed, closing the crimson curtains around her. A painful sob racked her body. Not now. Not him. She'd only just got Harry. She didn't need this. And Malfoy of all people! But she couldn't forget the feelings that she had had when she looked into his eyes a few minutes ago. But she had to. She wouldn't let this ruin her relationship with Harry. She was determined that that wouldn't happen. "Anyway," she reasoned, "Malfoy hates me. I'm wasting my feelings on him." Satisfied, she turned over and closed her eyes.  
  
Ginny walked slowly down the stairs towards the Great Hall for breakfast. She stopped at the bottom. She didn't feel like seeing anyone this morning, especially Malfoy.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. She tried to yell but a hand pressed over her mouth. The person took her to an empty classroom nearby. She heard the door shut and then she was released. She span round quickly and came face-to-face with Malfoy. Ginny gasped and headed for the door but Malfoy locked it as she touched the handle. Ginny turned to face him. He wasn't smiling. She realized that she had left her wand upstairs.  
"What is this, Malfoy? Let me out!" She said.  
"No," he replied.  
"What? Just let me go," Ginny pleaded, pulling on the door handle.  
"I said no."  
"Why? What do you want?"  
"You." Malfoy said calmly. Ginny was caught off guard. She stood facing him, her mouth hanging open in shock. Malfoy took a step towards her. Ginny found her voice.  
"What do you mean?" She asked in a whisper, hardly daring to breathe as she waited for his answer. Malfoy took another step towards her.  
"Didn't you feel it? Yesterday?" He said softly.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny said nervously.  
"Oh I think you do." Malfoy said. Closer. "I know that you felt it too, Ginny." That was the first time that he'd called her by her first name. He'd never realized how much it suited her. Never realized before now how pretty she was. She looked nervous now. She moved again to the door. "It's locked. Don't try to open it." He said. She turned again, her back against the door. He moved closer again. He could almost touch her now. He gazed into her eyes and was almost consumed by them and their deepness. He found what he was looking for. "It's in your eyes, Ginny. I can see it." He took the last step, covering the distance between them. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers gently through her hair, his pale skin contrasting the bright red of her silky locks. He traced her jaw line with a finger.  
"Tell me," he whispered into her ear.  
"Tell you what?" she whispered back.  
"That you felt it too."  
"I don't know what I felt, but for a moment I wanted you. More than anything."  
"I want you too. I could tell you felt the same about me." Malfoy said, and he kissed her. A tingle shot up her spine and, for a moment, she kissed him back. Then she broke away.  
"What's wrong?" He asked gently, putting his arm around her waist. She pulled away. "What is it?"  
"Harry. I can't do this to him."  
"Who says he has to find out." Malfoy asked.  
"I can't do that! I can't two-time him. It's not fair!" Ginny retorted fiercely.  
"So it means nothing to you? I mean nothing to you?" Malfoy asked angrily.  
"I didn't say that." Ginny yelled, frustrated. Suddenly, the door burst open.  
"What's going on?" asked Professor McGonagall, looking from Malfoy to Ginny.  
"Sorry Professor. Malfoy had something private to tell me."  
  
"Well don't use this room without permission again. Go on, get to class." She said impatiently. Malfoy shot a pleading look at Ginny on their way out. Ginny ignored him and walked off. Malfoy sighed as he watched her retreating back. He turned and headed back to the dungeon for double potions.  
  
Well, what did you think? R&R please. Please, please, please...lol, I sound desperate! 


End file.
